1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a computer program product, system, and method for processing data represented by a schema.
2. Description of the Related Art
An Extensible Markup Language (XML) schema is a description of elements in a document encoded using the XML language. The XML schema may also be used to define a data model, also known as a meta model comprising a definition of a hierarchical representation of nodes that represent the data and relationship of data content for a data model. XML schemas that define more complex data models may have 1000s of nodes arranged in a complex hierarchy of trees of nodes. A large scale schema may be comprised of multiple XML Schema Definition (XSD) files and provides a definition of large scale trees of nodes and data content.
For instance, the financial industry uses FpML (Financial products Markup Language), which is an XML meta model providing a message standard for the financial industry, OTC Derivatives. The FpML meta model, version 4.9, groups more than 100 sub requests within 37×SD files. Another large scale schema is the ACORD family of XML specifications for Life, Annuity and Health that enables information exchanges among business partners, and one type in the schema has more than hundreds of sub-types.
There is a need in the art for improved tools for managing access of very large scale schemas and manipulating the data defined by such schemas.